SOLEMNLY SWEARED - MARAUDERS
by BEZOARD
Summary: PARTIE 1 DE SOLEMNLY SWEARED : Les Maraudeurs rentrent en cinquième année, alors que Londres tombe petit à petit dans la terreur, mais l'arrivée d'une étrange famille danoise à Poudlard va bousculer le quotidien des élèves.


**CHAPITRE I : LONERISM** « Un homme qui se vante de ne jamais changer d'opinion est un homme qui se charge d'aller toujours en ligne droite, un niais qui croit à l'infaillibilité. Il n'y a pas de principes, il n'y a que des événements ; il n'y a pas de lois, il n'y a que des circonstances : l'homme supérieur épouse les événements et les circonstances pour les conduire. S'il y avait des principes et des lois fixes, les peuples n'en changeraient pas comme nous changeons de chemises » - _Balzac_

* * *

« Dégage Potter » « Ta résistance n'est que la preuve de ton amour immodérée pour ma personne Lily-Jolie » « Potter, ta personne n'existera sans doute plus d'ici cinq minutes si tu ne sors pas ce wagon. Rendant ainsi ton fantasme d'idylle encore plus difficile à exaucer »

James passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, nonchalamment adossé à la porte du wagon, alors que Lily et Marlene l'avaient poussés lourdement ailleurs que sur leurs genoux. Le jeune gryffondor avait cru intelligent, - ou du moins, intelligent-pour-le-cerveau-limité-et-digne-du-mollusque-qu'est-James-Potter - de se vautrer sur les cuisses de sa douce et tendre. S'il n'existait pas dans les pensées de Lily, il comptait bien occuper physiquement tout l'espace autour d'elle, et la seule manière d'éviter l'asphyxie serait qu'elle cède au parasite gluant, qui tel une moule à son rocher, s'agrippait désespérément à son corps.

« Lily-Jolie, tu sais bien que même la mort n'est pas assez forte pour nous séparer. Notre connexion spirituelle est bien trop grande, la seule barrière à notre amour reste nos corps… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Une poignée de friandises vola, et James les évita en se baissant rapidement, un réflexe que des années à éviter les souaffles lui avaient permit d'acquérir. Mais pas assez encore, car Marlene McKinnon profita de ce moment de faiblesses pour bondir hors de son fauteuil et ferma rapidement la porte… _Sur les doigts du Maraudeur._

« HM. PAR LES CORNES DE BELZEBUTH, MCKINNON CA FAIT HYPER MAL ».

La jeune sorcière brune le regarda se recroqueviller sur le sol duveteux du couloir, ses yeux orageux percèrent l'espace avec dédain, et ses sourcils arqués se levèrent avec mépris.

« Tes doigts Potter. C'est le problème des mains baladeuses, elles finissent toujours par se faire prendre. »

Puis elle passa la tête à travers la porte vitrée de leur compartiment, aucun autre abruti en vue. Potter avait du prétexter une envie pressante pour les rejoindre -ou les harceler, selon les points de vue-.

« Va retrouver ton équipe de Boursoufs et laisse nous tranquille. »

Marlene était toujours calme, si bien qu'elle faisait beaucoup plus peur à James que Lily. Cette dernière, bien qu'elle possédait plus de point commun avec l'ouragan qu'avec une mare aux canards, avait des réactions que James trouvait désopilantes et affreusement mignonnes, et même si elle n'hésitait pas à lui crier dessus aussi fort qu'une gueulante, c'était la plénitude dont Marlene faisait preuve qui était effrayante. Plus exactement, les Maraudeurs ne savaient jamais exactement ce qu'elle pensait, et son talent en magie et surtout en sortilèges informulés la rendait d'autant plus dangereuse… et inquiétante.

« C'est bon, c'est bon… Je te quitte un instant Lily, mais seulement car je t'aime. »

Il se releva d'un bond, et ébouriffant une énième fois ses cheveux, il souffla un baiser à la rousse dont les yeux verts lançaient des poignards aiguisés.

« J'aurai sa peau » souffla-t-elle .  
« Je suis pas sûre que sa peau soit l'idéal pour un manteau. A ta place, je raserai plutôt Sirius, ses cheveux pourraient abriter toute une famille de Pitiponks »

Elles se tournèrent vers Emmeline en riant, alors que ses deux grands yeux bleus restaient fixés avec dureté sur le Sorcière Hebdo dans lequel elle était plongée depuis le début de l'arrivée chaotique, digne des Canons de Chudley, de James Potter. La présence de ce dernier remuait toujours son estomac, d'autant plus qu'il passait tout son temps à courir auprès d'une jeune fille qui ne l'aimait pas. Et ça Emmeline le savait de source sûre puisqu'elle avait le droit, chaque jour, d'entendre Lily parler du jeune homme en termes peu élogieux. Quant à Marlene, sa récente rupture avec le Dom Juan et meilleur ami du joueur de Quidditch l'avait rendue maussade, et cassante. D'autant plus qu'elle savait pertinemment à quoi elle s'exposait lorsqu'elle avait cédé au jeune Black. Ce dernier ne semblait n'être qu'attiré par la résistance, et dès le moment où elle lui avait dit « oui », elle l'avait perdu. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin le sale cabot avait pour elle la même statut que les mouches à viande : désagréable, collante, ennuyeuse et surtout, bonne à écraser à coup de sortilège cuisant. Non, décidément, Marlene n'était pas connue pour son pardon, et ses ongles longs, bien entretenus avaient pour vocation de venir se planter dans le cou d'un certain chevelu s'il s'approchait un peu trop d'elle.  
Les trois filles se posèrent tranquillement sur les banquettes moelleuses, Lily se replongeait dans son livre de métamorphose, et Emmeline s'allongea de tous son long laissant reposer sa tête blonde sur le ventre de Marlene. Le sien était occupé par un énorme chat au pelage d'un gris indéfini, aux poils roussis par les expériences auxquelles sa maîtresse le soumettait. Elle le retenait serré contre elle malgré le réticences de l'animal dont les griffes s'empêtraient avec fureur dans la robe noire d'Emmy. Mais elle ne s'en formalisait pas, et caressait l'animal, qui crachait son mécontentement. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait choisit la plus insensible et acariâtre des compagnes.

« Oh, arrête de remuer Bozo, t'es pire qu'un niffleur sous élixir d'euphorie. T'es en rut où quoi. » L'oeil taquin d'Emmeline se glissa sur Marlene, et un sourire fin s'étira sur ses lèvres « Vaudrait peut être mieux que tu le prennes Marly, t'es plus habituée que moi aux êtres… Comment dire… » Elle fit semblant de tousser en roulant des yeux innocents. _« En chaleur. »_

Il n'en fallut ni une ni deux pour que la jeune sorcière se retrouve par terre, étalée avec la grâce d'une otarie échouée, sur un Bozo ébouriffé qui tentait de s'extirper de la masse humaine qui s'était abattue sur son corps. Lily et Marlene explosèrent de rire face au triste spectacle des jambes retournées de leur amie, dont le spectacle dénudé avait attiré l'oeil des passants, dont un groupe de Serpentard dont l'oeil révulsé firent redoubler de rire les jeunes filles. « Allez-y les pisses-froids, ici au moins on a pas encore l'âge de rentrer dans un sarcophage. »

Lily soupira d'aise, mais il était l'heure pour elle de rejoindre son binôme pour faire son habituelle ronde de préfète. Elle attacha ses cheveux épais et remis en place sa cravate rouge et or avant de s'emparer de sa baguette.« J'y vais les filles, réunion des préfets » fit-elle, malicieusement, tapotant son insigne qui brillait sous l'éclairage vacillant. « Enlève des points au troll pour moi » lança Marlene derrière son journal alors qu'Emmeline se redressait, tant bien que mal. Lily leva les yeux et les mains au ciel, comme excédée. « Quoi ? » « Si j'enlève des points dès à présent, Gryffondor part bon dernier. » Marlene haussa les épaules, puis trancha « Je rattraperai tous les points qu'il fait perdre à Gryffondor. » Emmeline se tourna la brune, « Donc, minauda-t-elle, tu te portes garante de Sirius Black. » Un étincelle brillait sur le visage de la jeune sorcière, d'humeur taquine dès la rentrée. Sa tignasse de cheveux pâles auréolait sa tête gracieuse, dont les yeux trop grands, trahissaient sa nature désinvolte et enjouée. Sa bouche fine, mais remplie s'étirait sous le regard sombre de Marlene, dont le visage dur, carré était catégorique. Lily soupira, ces deux-là étaient de parfaits opposés, et pourtant, on ne pouvait trouver une relation plus tendre, plus profonde que l'amitié qui liait les deux jeunes filles. La rousse tourna la tête, et les quitta sur la promesse de faire son possible pour menacer les maraudeurs. « Ce sale cabot ne s'en tira pas comme ça. » l'entendit-elle maugréer avant de partir.

Elle marcha jusqu'au wagon des préfets, où elle retrouva son binôme, Remus qui l'accueillit avec un sourire fatigué. « Salut Lily. » Elle l'enserra dans ses bras, le maraudeur était le seul qui rentrait dans ses bonnes grâces, et était un réel ami, qui écoutait patiemment ses propos hargneux sur son meilleur ami James, de son côté, il tentait de réfréner les ardeurs du gryffondor, qui savait se montrer trop fougueux et sûr de lui quand Lily était dans les environs. Remus fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'air assommé de la rouquine. « Tu es sûre que tu vas bien Lily. » Elle releva ses yeux verts forêts, le centre était d'un vert humide, qu'on trouvant au centre des pinières, pour dériver vers une couleur mousse, plus ocrée. « Tu as presque autant de cerne que moi » rit-il. « Potter. » serra-t-elle entre ses dents, « Il a déjà commencé avant même que je ne sois installée » Remus hocha lentement la tête, une seule fois, pensif. La technique de James était lourde, et il pensait pouvoir obtenir l'approbation de la gryffondor par l'usure. Mais Lily était si lassée de ces enfantillages qu'il obtenait pour l'instant, l'extrême inverse : le dédain, un condensé de mépris et de dégoût. Une haine pratiquement viscérale. Pauvre Cornedrue.

Lily embrassa du regard les autres préfets, Amelia Bones et Gideon Prewett représentait la maison Poufsouffle, elle salua les deux chaleureusement, ainsi que Dolores Rowle, mais les trois autres, Azmaria Zabini, Antonin Dolohov et Walden Macnair respectivement préfet de Serpentard et Serdaigle n'eurent droit qu'à un bref hochement de tête, sec et fermé, qu'Antonin fit mine de ne pas voir, qu'Azmaria rendit d'un sourire carnassier et que Walden prit avec raideur, tout en fixant la tête rousse. Elle se retourna, ne pouvant réprimer un frisson, et se mit en retrait,entre Dolores et Remus à l'abris des pro-sang-purs. Lily remarqua qu'elle était la seule née-moldue, et elle déglutit difficilement, mais elle décida de porter son sang en étendard, ces gens-là le connaissait, elle ne pouvait se cacher, mais elle pouvait en être fière.

« Hum, hum. »

Les Préfets-en-Chef firent leur entrée, et Lily fit un grand sourire à Alice McLean, une gryffondor qui avait un an de plus qu'eux, elle était secondée par un Serdaigle, un certain Adam Smith, inconnu au bataillon, qui les salua rapidement tout en regardant dédaigneusement les deux Serpentards. Lily se détendit, la flamme éteinte de son regard se ralluma soudainement, Adam Smith n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un sang-pur, et il était sans doute un né-moldu, comme elle. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire quand il lui demanda son nom.

« Lily Evans. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil qui teinta les joues blanches de Lily du même rouge que ses cheveux. « James devrait-il se faire du soucis ? » Elle sentit le souffle rauque de Remus dans son dos, elle lui donna un coup de coude. « James est un soucis. » Remus étira un mince sourire et releva ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient devant ses yeux.

« Bon, tout d'abord je suis heureuse de vous accueillir ici, sonna la voix guillerette d'Alice. Notre travail ici est de faciliter la vie des professeurs et du concierge, et bien sûr de sanctionner les actions répréhensibles. Toutes les actions, de tout le monde » appuya-t-elle, en se tournant vers Remus, qui laissa échapper un rire courtois.

« Il y a un système de ronde qui sera mis en place qui s'étalera toute l'année. Voici votre planning. Si vous souhaitez changer vos horaires, voyez cela entre vous, mais nous voulons impérativement quatre préfets chaque nuit. » Les feuilles glissèrent dans l'air vers chacun des étudiants, qui attrapèrent vivement leurs fiches, prenant connaissance des soirées qu'ils allaient passer à déambuler. Ils continuèrent leurs explications, si bien qu'une heure plus tard, les jeunes préfets connaissaient toutes les règles fondamentales qu'un digne préfet se devait suivre. Les Serpentards firent mines de se lever, mais Adam leur fit signe de se rassoir.

« Enfin, il y a une dernière petite chose. Dumbledore nous a demandé de vous avertir de l'arrivée de cinq nouveaux élèves, venus de Durmstrang. » Lily et Remus plissèrent les yeux, l'école était réputée pour son élitisme mais surtout pour son amour du sang-pur, alors pourquoi un tel changement soudain ?  
« Ils font tous partis de la même famille, il me semble, et ils seront répartis dans les maisons au même titre que les premières années, seulement la plus jeune est en cinquième année, les quatre autres en sixième et septième année. Le programme et les convictions de Poudlard étant différents de celui de Durmstrang, je vous demande de prendre sous votre aile les nouveaux élèves… »

Azmaria se trémoussa sur son siège, Serpentarde connue pour son coeur froid et sa beauté animale, un aussi beau parti qu'un élève de Durmstrang ne la laissait pas indifférente. Lily entendit Amelia s'éclaircir la voix avant de prendre la parole.  
« Connais-tu le nom des nouveaux élèves ? »  
Adam planta ses yeux chocolats dans ceux d'Amelia, mais le coeur fondant avait été remplacé par un carré noir et amer, et souffla le nom.

« Ce sont les Dalgaard. »

Les yeux de la Zabini s'agrandirent, et Lily vit la mâchoire d'Antonin se contracter du coin de l'oeil, le dernier Serpentard, Walden afficha un petit sourire satisfait, et passa ses mains derrière sa tête, un air goguenard collé aux visages. Lily se tourna vers Remus, interrogatrice, mais il lui fit signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle, tout comme les autres préfets. Mais l'air sombre d'Adam, et les réactions pour le moins contrastées des Pro-sang-purs de présageaient rien de bon. Lily hocha la tête, et ouvrit la bouche, curieuse d'en connaître plus. Mais Adam les congédia prestement, laissant les jeunes préfets avec au final, plus d'interrogations que de réponses.

« Viens. Le seul qui peut nous répondre est Sirius. »

Remus agrippa le bras de Lily et la traina jusqu'au bout du wagon. La jeune fille était partagée entre sa curiosité, la culpabilité et la résignation. Curiosité car elle n'avait jamais entendu le nom de cette famille, culpabilité car elle savait que Marlene lui en voudrait de parler avec Sirius, et elle était résignée à l'idée de faire face une nouvelle fois aux demandes pénibles de James. Mais Lily était un cerveau insatiable, et c'est lentement, qu'elle suivit Remus dans l'antre des Maraudeurs.

* * *

Voilà, premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction, quelques coquilles se seront sans doute glissées mais je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête ce matin. Le chapitre est un peu court, le prochain sera plus long, je le promets, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !


End file.
